This invention relates generally to the field of door or panel hinges, and more particularly to the field of pivot hinges attached to the top and bottom edges of the door or panel member. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such hinges that are self-centering or self-aligning, whereby the structure of the hinge causes the door or panel to seat in a preferred position when closed.
Pivot door hinges are well known in the field of doors, gates, shower doors and any panel members that open in a non-sliding manner by pivoting about a vertical axis. A typical pivot hinge comprises a vertically oriented post or pin member connecting a mounting portion of the hinge attached to the top and bottom edges of a panel to a fixed portion of the hinge attached to the base, curb, soffit, header or wall.
Pivot hinges are of particular use with glass shower doors, where modern aesthetics prefers door mounting systems which utilize the least amount of hardware to provide a clean and uncluttered visual presentation. Modern designs also prefer that the glass shower doors be self-centering, such that the doors will remain in the closed and properly aligned position without the need for the free edge to abut against a fixed sealing member or jamb mounted on the opposing wall or panel member. To this end, a number of pivot hinges for glass doors and self-centering pivot hinges have been developed.
Examples of such devices or systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,667, issued to Ayres on Aug. 12, 1919, U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,824, issued to Alary on Oct. 18, 1917, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,956 to Ullman, Jr. on May 6, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,272, issued to Marlowe et al. on May 23, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,276, issued to Franz on Mar. 25, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,255, issued to Garrett on Dec. 19, 2000.
The Ayers hinge device has a base plate member having a semi-circular groove within which a ball bearing mounted on the underside of the door rides as the door is opened in either direction. Depressions are provided at each end of the groove and in the middle, such that the door will be detained in each of these positions unless pivoted by force. The groove slopes on each side down to the middle depression, such that the weight of the door will cause it to self-center unless the ball bearing is detained by one of the end depressions. The Alery hinge uses a roller member mounted onto the underside of the door that rides on the upper edge of a symmetrical flange extending upward from the base plate member, the flange bottoming out in the center and having a pair of dips on each side corresponding to the 90 degree open position for the door. Ullman, Jr. discloses a unique mounting system using a standard pivot hinge. Marlowe et al. shows a pivot hinge with a base member having an upwardly extending flange with a pair of opposing deep depressions extending in a direction perpendicular to a pair of opposing shallow depressions, where a horizontally disposed pin member rides on the upper edge of the flange. Franz discloses a pivot hinge wherein the base plate member has a circular recess with pair of opposing depressions that receive a horizontally disposed, semi-cylindrical member mounted on the underside of the door mount member and extending to either side of the vertical post member. Garrett shows an improved but complicated pressure hinge, wherein the self-centering is accomplished due to spring-biased roller pins that are pressed laterally against a pivoting cylindrical member with a pair of vertical channels disposed thereon. All of these devices either involve mechanical components which complicate the operation of the hinge and require excessive mounting and hardware components such that utilizing the hinges with a glass door is not aesthetically pleasing, or are excessively complicated requiring difficult installation, adjustment and cleaning, or do not adequately meet the need for efficient self-aligning.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pivot door hinge device and system that overcome and avoid the problems inherent in the known systems. It is a further object to provide such an invention that is most suitable for use with a glass door, such that the door will be self-centering or self-aligning in the closed position, yet can be easily opened and closed. It is a further object to provide such an invention that is relatively easy to manufacture and install, that is aesthetically pleasing, and that is easy to clean and maintain. It is a further object to provide such an invention that operates in a relatively simple manner, such that mechanical components are minimized and biasing members are not required for operation.
The invention is in general a base pivot door hinge, primarily intended for use with glass shower doors but which may be used with any type of door or panel member where a pivoting opening movement is desired. The hinge forms a part of door system in conjunction with a second hinge, such that the door is supported on its bottom edge by a pivot hinge of novel design mounted onto a stationary lower horizontal structural member such as a floor, curb, threshold or the like, while its top edge is retained by a pivot hinge which is affixed to either a stationary upper horizontal structural member such as a soffit, header, ceiling or the like, or to a lateral wall or other vertical member. Most preferably, both hinge devices are affixed to the door by clamping mechanisms, such that the door does not need to be notched, drilled or otherwise altered.
The base pivot mounting hinge comprises in general door attachment means to receive the door or panel member in a secure manner along its bottom edge, pivoting means to allow the door to be pivoted about a vertical axis, base attachment means to secure the device to a lower stationary surface, and self-centering means to cause the door to rest in a desired orientation and alignment. Structurally, the base pivot mounting hinge preferably comprises a U-shaped in cross-section channel member which receives the bottom edge of the door, the channel member having a generally rectangular bottom. A pivot pin member extends downward from the channel member and is received by a socket member disposed in a base plate member. The base plate member is preferably a generally flat member having a generally rectangular configuration, wherein the socket member is generally centrally positioned. A pair of longitudinally disposed parallel ridges extend upward on opposing sides of the base plate member to define a longitudinal channel having linear sides, the width of the channel being slightly greater than the width of the bottom of the channel member attached to the lower edge of the door, such that the channel member seats between the ridges when the door is aligned parallel to the pivot base member, the interior sides of the ridges acting to center the door and temporarily fix the door to prevent pivoting until sufficient pressure is applied. The ends of each of the ridges are beveled, sloped or curved such that the ridge diminishes in height towards each end. Preferably, the inner edges of the ridge are beveled, sloped or curved as well, such that the interior wall of each ridge is not perpendicular to the upper surface of the base plate member.
The upper portion of the door is secured in a pivoting manner to an upper stationary support member, such as a horizontally disposed soffit, header or ceiling by an upper pivot hinge member. Alternatively, the upper pivot hinge may be affixed to a lateral wall or other vertical member. Preferably, the upper hinge member comprises clamping means for retaining the door along its upper edge.
In the passive or closed position, a door utilizing the hinge device of the invention remains aligned with and seats within the base plate channel, the bottom of the door receiving channel member residing between the two alignment ridges of the base plate. When the door is pivoted in either direction by applying force, one side of the bottom edge of the door receiving channel member will ride up the inclined end of one of the alignment ridges while the other side of the bottom edge of the door receiving channel member will ride up the inclined end of the other alignment ridge, lifting the door slightly. The door receiving channel member now rests on the upper surfaces of the alignment ridges. A transverse set of grooves, set for example perpendicularly to the base plate channel, may be cut into the alignment ridges, such that the door will be temporarily retained by the transverse grooves at a desired location. When the door is closed, the bottom of the door receiving channel slides along upper surface of the alignment ridges until it approaches the passive alignment, at which time the door receiving channel slides down the inclined ends of the ridges and seats within the base plate channel.